Talk:Fighter's Collection 2014/@comment-1248670-20140226023656
Time for analysis 101! Here is what we know. Total card type: 37 (30 new cards + 7 SP reprints) The 30 different cards will include grade 3 cards from all 23 clans (※Excluding Etranger). Immediately we can see that 23 of the 37 cards are RRR from the 23 clans. Including 7 SP reprints, including one of those being Majesty Lord Blaster. From this we can immediately make the assumption that these cards will be reprinted in order for these new cards to be used in conjuction with them. Just as we saw with Amateratsu and Amon when their cross rides came out. Now for some deeper anaylsis... If we take a look at the cards which have posted like this in past previews... they arent necessarily RRR's. These could just be regular units or even commons. This is unlikely, but possible. Also, we can take a look at the previous 2013 edition for support. In the previous FC2013 we saw the introduction of 3 breakrides for clans, which already had breakrides. This isn't as important as the fact that they were never seen or used in the show. This means that these new units are powerful, but not crucial cards for their clans respective users to need. This also could mean that these cards were made for the purpose of not comboing with other previous cards and are instead made to reflect the special mechanics of their clan (such as granblue's use of the drop zone) Here are my guesses for the RRR units. *Angel Feather - Damage zone manipulator vanguard, (uses the soul as a cost? possible breakride) *Genesis -- Soulblast zone manipulator vanguard, (uses the soul as a cost?) *Gold Paladin - Calls units to the field (most likely a liberator that is a lesser form of Monarch Alfred) *Oracle Think Tank - Ride chain maniuplation (Crossride with Goddess of the full moon tsukuyomi possible?) *Royal Paladin - Call units for field manipulation (Possibly a coninuation of the Sanctuary archetype or something similar to the idea such as grade 2 spam) *Shadow Paladin - Retire friendly units for power (Could be similar to what we saw with Dragruler in that it deals damage, but as a much weaker scale, like maybe it prevents a single active heal only once every game) *Kagerō - This is hard, as kagero are kinda in a limbo state of what they are... no idea. *Murakumo - Most likely a breakride which gives an act effect to the unit that rides over it *Narukami - I personally would like to see a unit that can attack the back row, but it most likely is another "retire this than that" unit *Nubatama - Probably a unit with a similar effect to Dungaree or uses hand size for power increases *Tachikaze - no idea. tachikaze has been all been over the place and other than their ocassional, but I would like to see a unit that gains more power as more guards are used. For example, if an opponet guarded with a 5k unit, this unit can counterblast one and gain 6k more power power. *Dark Irregulars - We already have a breakride and persona blast, so it most likely is a chain ride *Pale Moon - Most likely a crossbreake ride to Miracle Pop Eva *Spike Brothers - We already have a breakride and persona blast, so it most likely is a chain ride *Aqua Force - I could only guess as to the effect, but I would like to see a card similar to Titan of the Beam Cannon Tower *Bermuda Triangle - "there will be 2 Bermuda Triangle cards (same name and same abilities) with white clothed version and black clothed version" We know this to be a fact, so it most likely is a regular grade 3, which gains effects if the other version is on a rearguard circle. *Granblue - I would like to see a unit which uses more drop zone manipulation then just revival, such as units that activate effects when they are milled into the drop zone *Great Nature -Most likely a unit that is the opposite of reverse leopald in that it unlocks units. *Megacolony - I would like to see another unit that uses a "butterfly" theme, but it could be a regular grade 3 with no impressive abilities, since they are getting new units in bt 15. *Neo Nectar - Most likely a non-muskateer breakride. *Dimension Police - I would love to see a crossride for zeal, like something that lowers the power of all units and not just the vanguard. *Link Joker - Most likely another breakride, since the only breakride comes from a trial deck. *Nova Grappler - We know its a Blaukluger card. Can't be a breakride or crossbreakride or chainride... so most likely a serperate unit by itself.